Misconception
by Bbtashae
Summary: BRING IT ON AGAIN! This is another One-Shot for the pairing DerekXWhittier, and to put a little bit of 'flavour' into the story I've made a pairing of my own MonicaXGreg. What happened after the competition between The Renegades and The Varsity Cheerleading squads? Will Derek and Whittier ever make up? Or are they over for good? Will Whittier forgive Monica for what she has done?


**Misconception**

A/N's: Okay so, I think I'm slightly obsessed with this couple at the moment, and I just feel the need to write a lot of stories about them, as there is literally none at all on Fanfiction to read. So it's my job to help the people who are Fangirling over this pairing and give them more than just a film that doesn't follow on.

This is another One-Shot for the pairing DerekXWhittier, and to put a little bit of 'flavour' into the story I've made a pairing of my own MonicaXGreg

It was a couple of hours after the competition between The Renegades and The Varsity Cheerleading Squad's, and Whittier took her cheerleading squad out for a couple of drinks in the campus nightclub, which turned out to be a drunken mess.

The 4 colleagues (which consisted of Derek, Whittier, Monica and Greg) stumbled out of the nightclub and headed back to their dorm rooms, the only one out of the 4 who wasn't drunk was Derek

Whittier was swaying as she walked, so Derek put an arm around his girl and helped her to stable her balance. Monica was leant against Greg as they both walked in a zigzagged pattern

Whittier: You're a bad influence on me; you are turning me into a criminal –Whittier said aimlessly messing Derek's hair up

Derek: Haha! I'm not, Do you see me drunk, and can't stand up on their own? –He said smoothing his hair back to how it should be

Whittier: You're just boring!

Derek: aha I have work in the morning

Whittier ignored what her boyfriend was talking about, lumbered to the back of him, and contiguously jumped on his back.

Derek quickly held his girlfriend up and began to give her an unprepared piggyback; the DJ just went along with it.

Whittier: Woah! Giddy up horsey

Derek: Shh, your gunna wake the whole campus up…

The couple was just about to enter the block of dorm rooms Monica and Whittier was staying in

Whittier: Monica? Where are you and 'Greg' going, Huh? – She shouted over to the couple walking drunkenly hand in hand away from Derek and Whittier, she winked at her best friend as she knew she had been developing feelings for Greg ever since they were on the Varsity Cheerleading squad

Monica: Just going for a walk, Whit! See you guys later!

Whittier and Derek waved the newly formed couple off, before heading to Whit's dorm room

The drunken cheerleader and the sober DJ lay down on Whittier's bottom bunk bed cuddling and entwining their fingers with one another's as they looked up at the glow in the dark stars that was featured above Whittier's sleeping area.

The blonde was resting her head on the DJ's chest slowly falling in and out of sleep as Derek talked away, even though she wasn't really listening

Derek: Isn't this perfect… yah know? In high school you kind of girls wouldn't even talk to me and now I'm dating a cheerleader… ironic, right?

Whittier: Aww I would talk to you…

Derek: I'm just a scrappy boy remember –He mentioned putting himself down

Whittier: You're my scrappy boy

Derek: I've never told anyone this before Whit… but you're the first girl I've ever… ya know, loved…

Whittier: Really?

Derek: Yeah – he said with a smile on his face

Whittier leant against Derek's chest to close the space between their lips, but just as they was about to touch, Whittier didn't feel to good

Whittier: I'm gunna be sick! –The blonde drunken cheerleader covered her mouth with her hand as she pushed herself off her boyfriend and ran to the bathroom closing the door after her

Meanwhile Monica suddenly burst into the room upset and hysterical, she sat by Derek on the bottom bunk bed in her dorm room

Derek: Hey? What's wrong?

Monica: Greg doesn't like me; I just made a complete fool of myself! –She cried smelling of alcohol and sobbing into a pillow

Derek: Oh come on, I'm sure he does, he just probably doesn't show it

Monica: Don't you get it?! He was just using me so he could keep he's cheerleading scholarship. He never liked me… not the way I liked him

Derek: Well he's an idiot and a jerk; he doesn't see that he's just lost one of the best things that will ever happen to him

Monica: You really think so?

Derek: Yeahh

There was a moments silence between the two friends until Monica pulled Derek in for an unexpected kiss, Whittier opened the bathroom door and Derek forced Monica away from his personal space before backing away from the bed in shock, looking back and forth at the two roommates.

Whittier: What's this?!

Derek: Whit! It's not what it looks like

Whittier: Really? You really expect me to believe that Derek!

Derek: No, but I'm asking you to trust me! Nothing happened!

Whittier: Trust you?! How can I?... I'm finally seeing you for what you really are, for what you'll always be!

Derek began to walk away for the argument

Whittier: Where are you going?!

Derek: I'm getting away from here

Whittier: I want answers!

Derek: No you don't, seems like you've got them all figured out! –He said before slamming the door behind him

Monica: Whit?

Whittier immediately followed Derek out of the room, but once she got out into the hallway he was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to go and look for him as she wanted to find out what had actually happened a few moments ago.

30 minutes had past and Whittier restlessly fell asleep on one of the campus benches outside on the quad, she spent the night there as she didn't want to face her roommate in the state she was in.

It was a new day and a vigorous knock on the door suddenly woke Monica up, she glance at the alarm clock which read 12:30pm in the afternoon

She opened the dorm room door to be greeted by Derek

Derek: Oh, Heyy… Monica –Derek scratched the back of his head as he looked down to avoid eye contact

Monica: Hi? You okay? – She replied unaware of what took place last night as she was too drunk to remember

Derek: Err Yeah? Is Whit in? I'm just on my dinner break from the audio store and I need to talk to her about last night

Monica: What happened last night?

Derek: Huh? You don't remember?

Monica:…

Derek: Well you… you know, you came on to me

Monica: Oh my god, I'm so sorry

Derek: It's cool. I think you should be saying that to Whit though, I really need to talk to her and make things up

Monica: Oh so that's why she didn't come back

Derek: What do you mean she didn't come back?

Monica: She didn't sleep here last night, probably trying to avoid me… Argh how could I be so stupid!

Derek: So where is she?

Meanwhile Whittier woke up unaware of her surroundings, the sunlight shore in her eyes waking her up off the campus bench. She scratched her head trying to focus on were about she actually was.

Once she got to terms on where she was and why she was there, Whittier made her way back to her dorm room, but what she wasn't expecting was Derek to be there waiting his whole dinner break just to see her.

As Whittier opened the door, Derek was half stood up half sitting on the window and Monica was sitting on the bottom bunk bed feeling ashamed of herself, they both looked up as she entered the room.

Monica: Hi Whit?

Whittier: … -She was about to walk past both of them ignorantly but Derek stood in front of her path

Derek: Hey… Listen about last night, i-

Whittier: I want you to leave – She said coldly avoiding eye contact by looking down at her feet

Derek: What? – Confused as he desperately want to sort things out between them two

Whittier: Out! I want you out!

Derek: …Ok… -Derek didn't want to argue anymore and just went with what she wanted

Monica: Whittier-

Whittier: You as well!

Monica: This is my room just as much as yours

Whittier: I need to get ready for my classes, I'm sure you can give me a little bit of space after what you've both done! –She said distantly before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her

Derek headed back to the Audio Store as he's shift dinner break was over and Monica attended her lectures and classes she was majoring in

Whit came out of the bathroom after freshening up and got ready putting new clothes on, slapping her hair back into a high ponytail and then picked up a dark colour hoodie, which she was just about to raise it over her head until a familiar scent came to her attention… It was Derek's 'Black Tribal Hoodie' the same sweatshirt he wore when they first spent time together breaking into the campus' swimming pool at 2am

She stop getting dressed and sat down on her bed staring at her 'boyfriends' hoodie, unknown of what to do with it. The scene of Monica and Derek last night came flooding back into her mind, suddenly she felt a sense of anger and before she knew it the hoodie was shoved in the small trash can.

Throughout the week, Whittier hasn't spoken to Monica since what happened between her and Derek, and Whittier has been doing all she can to avoid running into Derek around campus. The mix master even left Whittier a bunch of messages and phone calls of how sorry he was but she just ignored them.

It was cheerleading practice in the gym, Whittier and Monica wouldn't even speak or communicate. Whittier called out the steps to routines and the rest followed, Monica Tried to get Whittier alone to apologise for what happened and talk through the situation but Whittier was having none of it.

The Blonde cheerleader was about to shout out the final steps to the routine, but Monica couldn't talk it anymore and decided to tell her best friend the truth

Monica: It was my fault! Not Derek's…

Whittier: What?

Monica: I was the one who came on to him. So if you want someone to blame, then blame me not him

Everyone else in the gym stopped what they was doing to listen in the heated conversation

Whittier: Monica! This is nor the time nor the place for this

Monica: No, you need to hear this

Monica: I was drunk and heartbroken over Greg –Greg suddenly looked down with shame

Monica: And he was there… and after what happened I instantly regretted what I had done, because then I knew that I lost my best friend and ruined your relationship with Derek. I'm so sorry Whit, Please forgive me?

Whittier then realised that she made a big mistake in letting Derek go when it was all Monica's fault

Whittier: I need to go and find Derek – She said running out of cheerleading practice whilst Monica took over

She ran out of the Gym and saw Derek get out of his truck on the other side of campus as he'd just finished his daily radio gig. Whittier ran up to Derek and she wasn't expecting the reaction he gave her, Derek noticed the blonde girl but ignorantly ignored her presences

Whittier: Monica told me what happened

Derek just ignored Whittier and carried on walking, but the cheerleader wasn't giving up so easily

Whittier: Hey, you should have talked to me

Derek: Well, you had it all figured out, I was guilty… no questions

Whittier: I know and I'm sorry – She told Derek, running in front of his path

Derek: You should have trusted me

Whittier: I know and I will in future

Derek pulled Whittier into a hug

Derek: I'm sorry of what you thought of me

Whittier: I should've known that you wasn't like that and I was wrong to think that of you

Derek: So what about Monica?

Whittier: I forgive her, we talked it through and it was a drunken honest mistake

Derek: I'm glad we've made things up, because I've missed you so much

Whittier: I've missed you to

And with that Derek and Whittier was finally back together, this speed bump in their relationship was just an exercise of how to trust each other more and they did.


End file.
